


unconventional wisdom

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pair, Romance, three sentence ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Cisco knows he shouldn’t say anything. But he does.





	unconventional wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> For caramelsilver’s three sentence ficathon  
> Any; any: Screw conventional wisdom--we're doing this myway

Cisco knows that conventional wisdom should come in to play here - after all, Joe and Caitlin are keeping whatever the hell it is they are way on the down low, due in no small part to the fact that Iris is dead set against the idea and Iris is, after all, standing right beside him and Joe, one might say well within hitting distance. 

But Caitlin is on the other side of the room, talking quietly to Harry and if Cisco didn’t know her so well he wouldn’t be able to see how close she is to falling apart, no big surprise after what they’ve been through today - it had been a close call, too close, and that’s probably why he hears himself say to Joe, “Why are you here beside me when you should be over there with her?” 

Joe blinks in surprise and the look Iris gives him could cut glass but the next thing he knows, Joe is striding towards Caitlin, wrapping her in his arms and when he sees the look of relief on his best friend’s face, when he sees how she all but collapses into Joe’s arms, Cisco’s glad he spoke up.


End file.
